


When Beds Break

by stileskolpath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Erections, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, One Shot, Sleeping Together, Tickling, Wrestling, inopportune erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileskolpath/pseuds/stileskolpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yup, it’s definitely broken." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and set down the little tool that had come pre-packaged with the cheap, swedish bed frame he had bought earlier that day.</p>
<p>"Only you could break it before you even put it together." Derek barely looked up from his book as he mocked his roommate’s lack of technical prowess. Stiles glared at him angrily.</p>
<p>"Can I maybe, just…?" Stiles gestured at the expanse of unused comfy-looking mattress-space open next to his roommate on the only functional bed in the apartment.</p>
<p>Derek glared at him over the top of his book. “Nope.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Beds Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the amazing Rebecca, who took advantage of the writing meme week Halesparkles created to make me write a thing for her. She knows I succumb to peer pressure too easily.
> 
> Also, there is an element of non-con here, but it involves tickling, so I think it doesn't really merit a tag/warning. There's no violence to it. And who has ever wanted to be tickled, really? I mean, unless you are into that sort of thing.
> 
> If you are, good for you. *ahem*
> 
> Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

"Yup, it’s definitely broken." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and set down the little tool that had come pre-packaged with the cheap, swedish bed frame he had bought earlier that day.

"Only you could break it before you even put it together." Derek barely looked up from his book as he mocked his roommate’s lack of technical prowess. Stiles glared at him angrily.

"Hey, I’m not that bad. I figured out how to change my oil last week, remember?"

"Yes, and you ruined your favorite shirt when you spilled it all over yourself," Derek shot back.

"Hey, Stiles leveled a pointed, angry finger at Derek. "That was after. It doesn’t count.”

"If you say so."

Stiles turned his attention back to the stubbornly broken bed frame. “Ugh, great, now where am I supposed to sleep?” He seemed to asked it beseechingly. He turned around and looked expectantly at Derek, reclined comfortably against a mound of pillows on his perfectly-good-and-not-totally-destroyed bed.

Derek scoffed at the unasked question. “Absolutely not. Try the floor.” Stiles squinted at him angrily.

"Can I maybe, just…?" Stiles gestured at the expanse of unused comfy-looking mattress-space open next to his roommate on the only functional bed in the apartment.

Derek glared at him over the top of his book. “Nope.” Stiles looked pained. For the next five minutes he proceeded to sigh dramatically as he unfolded a sheet onto the floor next to where his bed should be, and after throwing a pillow haphazardly onto it, and laid down, sighing pointedly as he did so.

And then he got downright irritating. Tossing and turning, Stiles would sigh, groan at the uncomfortableness of one position, toss and turn some more, and repeat the sequence, enough to make Derek want to close his book and clock him across the head with the spine.

"Will. You. Quit. Fidgeting." Derek bit off each word as Stiles twisted and turned on his clearly uncomfortable impromptu sleeping arrangement.

"Floor’s too hard," Stiles whined as he spun awkwardly to try and get more comfortable. "I can’t get comfortable."

Now it was Derek’s turn to sigh. He was going to regret this. But it might be the only way he got some sleep tonight. “If you want,” he grimaced with the words, “you can sleep up here, with me. If you promise not to get all weird on me.”

Stiles was already up and sliding frigid feet against Derek’s legs when he responded. “Me? Weird? Please. Scoot over.” Derek slid towards the opposite side of the bed as Stiles nested himself somewhat adorably among his roommate’s pillows.

"Oh, man this is a comfy bed,” Stiles groaned as he nuzzled the pillow beneath his head. Derek heard him take in a deep breath of air as he buried his face down into it. “Mmm, your pillow even smells really good, by the way.”

"Thanks?" Derek sort of asked, not really sure where this conversation was going. He should be used to it by now, considering that they have lived together for almost three months, but Stiles’ odd, inane ramblings always had a way of catching Derek off-guard.

"Mmm, welcome." Silence hung over them for a long minute before Stiles asked, "can we watch tv, or something?"

"Wha-? No." Derek responded. "I’m reading. I don’t want to watch anything."

"Aw c’mon, I can’t fall asleep without some noise,” Stiles pleaded.

Derek was resolute. Of course. “No. Just go to sleep in silence like a normal person.” But it was too late, Stiles had reached into the bedside table and yanked open the drawer, finding the tv remote triumphantly before Derek could stop him.

"Stiles…" Derek’s tone was threatening, but it just seemed to egg Stiles on. He dangled the small plastic device just out of Derek’s reach and gave him a come-and-get-it expression. Derek lunged.

Quickly, Stiles pulled the remote into his chest and curled around it as Derek landed on him, and began digging through every opening he could find to reach the device, which Stiles had firmly clenched in his fist and tucked deep within his body.

Derek snarled as they wrestled, and accidentally grazed the sensitive skin just above Stiles’ hip as his hand caught the inside of his shirt. A small, panicked laugh escaped Stiles’ mouth, and Derek pulled back, his face suddenly playing host to the most devious grin that Stiles had ever seen. His eyes went wide with panic.

"Derek, no. No. Don’t. Don-" Those were the last words that he got out before Derek was on him, tickling him to within an inch of his life. He flailed haphazardly, a pleading, frantic stream of loud laughter pouring past his lips as Derek pried his folded body open to get to the remote. Everything was fair game, Derek was prodding at his hips, poking at his armpits, his neck, and the soft skin on his thighs, all the while Stiles squirmed and laughed so hard it sounded like he was going to die.

When all was said and done, all the covers were kicked off the bed into a disheveled pile on the floor, Stiles’ shirt was rucked up around his chest, breath coming out in uneven, short little puffs. Derek was on top of him, sitting victorious over Stiles’ hips, the remote, his prize, valiantly held over his head.

"Cheater," Stiles said accusingly through his labored breaths. Derek smiled evilly back at him, his own chest still heaving from their wrestling. He settled back against Stiles’ hips, and furrowed his eyebrows questioningly as something hard pressed against his ass through Stiles’ pajama pants. 

"Are you-?"

Stiles’ face instantly flushed with embarrassment, blotchy red spreading across each cheek all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Distinct possibility. Sorry. There was a lot of friction, and I just- I’m- I’ll go back to the floor, oh god, I can’t believe this is happening, I’m sor-“

Derek stopped the word-vomit dead in its tracks by planting a sure, warm kiss on Stiles’ still-moving lips, feeling his breath catch in his roommate’s throat as he stirred beneath Derek even more. After a long, breathless minute, Derek pulled back, and it was his turn to blush. Stiles blinked at him three times in close succession, surprised look written across his still-flushed face.

Stiles smiled. “So I take it you don’t want me to sleep on the floor?”

Derek rolled his eyes as he yanked his shirt up over his head. “Shut up, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. A lot of College AU's lately, sorry for the redundancy.
> 
> I proofread all my stuff, but if you see any mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading. You guys rock.
> 
> And feel free to check out my tumblr at watchthewolvesrun.tumblr.com


End file.
